Oliver's Art Class
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Robert judges the paintings of Oliver's art students.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Oliver's Art Class

**Summary**

Robert judges the paintings of Oliver's art students.

**.**

Oliver walked into his classroom of art students and proudly stood in front of his class which consisted of five students: Kai, Johnny, Bryan, Garland and Enrique. He was a little disappointed with the numbers; he expected full classes, but the small number of people would have to do. "Okay boys it's time to draw! Get out your paper and your pencils!"

The class of five cheered happily. Drawing was fun especially with Oliver. Oliver never made fun of paintings created by his students; he loved and deeply admired them all. Because he loved them so much, he hosted a short contest at the end of each painting session. Special guest Robert Jurgen would drop by and judge the paintings giving his expert advice for each painting. "All right boys, let's get started!"

Oliver pulled out his magnificent paint set and drew a perfect replica of the Mona Lisa. How Oliver learnt how to paint like an expert was dumbfounding; some like Johnny accused Oliver of resorting to witchcraft to enhance his skills, but of course that was just a load of crap. Magic didn't exist. Oliver didn't cheat. Was it his fault he was a master painter? A very glamorous one at that. "Now remember, you can use any colour you want to. Be creative and don't be afraid to use your imagination."

The students began to paint and Oliver decided to walk around the classroom to get some kind of an idea of their paintings. Johnny was drawing what looked to be a sunset. "That is beautiful Johnny," he commented, giving Johnny a pat on the shoulder. Johnny grinned. He was happy Oliver liked his drawing.

Oliver moved onto the next person: Kai. Kai drew a picture of a blue bird. Oliver suspected the bird was meant to be Dranzer... a blue version of Dranzer. "I like your style Kai!" Oliver said truthfully. Kai wasn't a bad painter.

He moved onto Bryan. Bryan was scribbling madly. Oliver peered over his shoulder and his eyes widened with surprise at the black circle on the page. "That is an interesting picture you have there Bryan, what is it meant to be?"

Bryan smiled up at Oliver. "It's a painting of Boris."

Oliver blinked. "That is a wonderful interpretation of Boris! You truly have the mind of an abstract artist," he complimented Bryan. Bryan smiled again. He was very pleased. Enrolling in art classes was the best thing he had ever done. Oliver moved onto the fourth person. "That is a wonderful painting of cabbage Garland," Oliver said, eyeing the green blob on Garland's paper.

"Thanks Oliver, it was quite hard to draw," Garland said, wiping his brow. Painting and drawing were indeed very hard things to do. Usually he spent time on martial arts, but he had decided to give the creative arts a shot. And he was glad he did. After harmonica playing failed him, he really needed something else to calm his mind.

Oliver walked over to the final person. "Enrique, that is a lovely photo of a pineapple!" he remarked. Enrique was well on the way onto becoming a famous painter; it was just unfortunate he had more of an interest in looking at ladies than promoting his paintings and drawings. "

Enrique smiled big. "Thanks Oliver, I'm thinking of giving it to either Rosette or Bianca as a gift."

Oliver smiled. That was a lovely idea. "Okay students, it's time to go the Hall of Shame now!" The Hall of Shame was the name given by Robert. The Hall consisted of many paintings and drawings done by the students. The five art students happily finished off their drawings and quickly followed Oliver to the Hall of Shame were Robert awaited them. He did not look pleased.

"Robert! Will you judge the paintings and drawings done by the nice children in my class?"

Robert sighed. He could've been at the pub now, but he didn't want to turn his back on Oliver. He sighed again. "Of course, I would love to judge the paintings. What painting is first?"

Johnny ran over to Robert and handed him his painting. "Here we have a rendering of a sunset by Jonathan. Well..." Robert started, analysing the painting of a pink and white triangle sun. It was truly awful. Johnny looked at Robert with eager anticipation. "I'd have to say that this picture...is...deplorable! I utterly despise it! Look at how crude those colours are! The sun is a circle – not a triangle! Did you think you were an artist or something, Jonathan? You disgust me!" Robert crunched his painting into a paper ball and threw it away into the nearby trashcan. Johnny's mouth dropped open. He had worked very hard to draw that pink and yellow sunset! He ran out of the room, tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice!" Oliver remarked.

"Next painting." He wondered if this one was going to be even worse than Johnny's. Kai walked over to Robert and gave him his painting of his blue Dranzer. Robert analysed it. He quickly came up with an opinion. "This was drawn by Kai... and do you know what I think?" he asked, looking at Kai intensely. Kai shook his head, his eyes never leaving Robert's face. "I think it is impossible! How could anyone be this horrible at art? It bewilders me!"

Kai was heartbroken. Oliver looked at him sympathetically. "It... isn't that bad."

"NEXT PAINTING!"

Bryan hurriedly handed his drawing of Boris to Robert. Robert glanced at it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse. "This was drawn by Bryan. I would tell you what it is... if it was actually something! What is this? A black scribble?"

"It's Boris," Bryan remarked, hurt. He thought his black scribble represented the darkness of Boris's mind. Robert pointed to the door and Bryan walked out, head hung low. At least Robert didn't crunch up his painting.

"This drawing was done by Garland," he said, before glancing down at the paper. "It is a loathsome creation! I despite it! Throw it away into the dungeon of horrible artwork!" he exclaimed, throwing the paper on the floor. How could anyone be so horrible at art? It was even worse than Jonathan's horrid drawing!

"I thought it was nicely done..." Oliver mumbled, trying to rebuild Garland's shattered confidence. Garland sniffed and exited the room. Robert suspected he was going to join Johnny in crying fits. What uncouth scoundrels.

Enrique ran up to Robert and gave his painting to his captain. Robert was scared to glance down at the painting, but he found the courage to look. He wished he hadn't. "This last drawing was done by Enrique... what is this horrible thing meant to be?" Robert demanded, finger pointing at the prickly object.

"A pineapple!" Enrique replied happily.

"IT IS DESPICABLE AND TRULY AN INSULT TO ALL ART! BURN IT IMMEDIATELY!" Robert shouted. "Why can't anyone in this class draw?" Enrique burst out into tears and ran out of the room crying like a little girl. Robert shook his head. They were all terribly uncouth.

Oliver looked at Robert and sighed. "They were all good paintings Robert. You're such a critic." And he left the room to chase down and comfort his lovely students.

.

The end. A little bit rushed, but I wrote this in under fifteen minutes. Hopefully you found it amusing. Review please!

(Sorry about the previous upload - the whole story hadn't been uploaded and I forgot to remove my notes at the bottom)


End file.
